A Jonas Christmas
by mina44
Summary: Joseph Jonas: “I love Christmas because all you need is hot cider, snow, and a girl to throw snowballs at.” Joe is going to make this one Christmas that Rachel will never forget. A JONAS BROTHERS STORY
1. The First Snow

"Rachel! Rachel! Rachel! Wake up!" I heard my best friend yell. "What the hell Joe? It's only 6:30 in the morning!" I said irritably; I HATE morning. "Guess what Rachel?" He yelled excitedly while jumping on my bed. God, sometimes he acted like a 5 year old. "You're going to get off me now?" I guessed as he collapsed on top of me. "No," he smiled slyly "IT SNOWED!"

I should probably tell you how we got here right? Well, my name is Rachel Smith and as long as I can remember, we've leaved across the street from the Jonas Family. The Jonas' have three sons, Kevin Jonas, the oldest, Joseph Jonas, my best friend and secret crush, and Nicholas Jonas, the "stud-muffin" of the family.

For as long as I can remember Joe has been fascinated by Christmas. I never exactly saw what the great thing about it was. It gets cold, it snows, and a fat guy comes down your chimney. I mean don't get me wrong. Getting presents are great and what kid would hate a holiday you get off school for? But, there's never been a real sparkle about Christmastime for me. However, this year Joe seemed set to change that.

"No way," I said "frozen rain? WOW!" Joe looked a little put out by that and I felt bad about making him sad. "I'm sorry Joe it's just that I don't see what's so great about Christmastime." "I'm going to change that this year!" he declared with a twinkle in his eye. "Joe…" I started "What are you planning?" "Oh, you'll see" he said in a sing-song voice. That scared me. Surprises from Joe were never good. One year he gave me a surprise present for my birthday, it was socks. But, it's the thought that counts right?

"Wrapped around your finger, always in my mind, the days would blend 'cause we stayed up all night" Joe's phone began. "Yeah, you and I were everything, everything to me. I JUST WANT YOU TO KNOW!!" Joe sang along. "Shut up Joe!" I yelled, covering my head with my pillow. Joe just laughed and answered his phone. "Hello? Hey Kev. Yeah, tell Mom I'll be right there." "Ohhhh Rachel, my mom says it's time for breakfast." "Mmmmphhh" I said from under my pillow. "Someone's grumpy today…" Joe started "I bet that pancakes al la Mama J would help?" I was instantly out of bed and looking for clothes. "Joe! Where's my Red Sox sweatshirt?" I yelled looking frantically through my closet. "You mean _my_ Red Sox sweatshirt?" he asked.

"Well technically, it's mine now because you let me borrow it and I've grown rather attached" I smiled "It might be taking your place as my best friend soon." He smiled and laughed a little. "You can have it," he said "It looks better on you anyway." We both blushed at his statement and I look down at my feet awkwardly. "Aha! There you are!" I cried grabbing it off the floor and putting it on. I looked up to find Joe observing me in amusement. "What?" I asked indignantly. "Nothing," he replied "let's go get breakfast."


	2. Pancakes and Awkward Moments

"Rachel," Mama J greeted me, "I made your favorite pancakes!" "What else would get me out of bed at 7:00 in the morning?" I laughed. "Joe?" Nick asked, walking into the room. "Shut up," I hit him while blushing. He seemed to think this was hilarious and continued laughing until Kevin wandered into the kitchen.

"What's funny?" he asked. "Nothing!" I shouted trying to quiet Nick by launching myself onto him and holding my hand over his mouth. Kevin gave us a weird look but continued on to the refrigerator for his morning Starbucks. Kevin can't function without his Starbucks. One time Joe and I thought it would be funny to steal them. It's not.

"Good morning family!" Joe yelled walking into the kitchen sporting black skinny jeans, a pink and red stripped shirt, and wet hair. "Nice hair" I laughed. "Thank you," he replied "it is quite divine isn't it? Almost like a work of art?" I laughed as he sat down next to me and immediately dug into his pancakes like he hadn't eaten in weeks.

"Slow down Joe!" Mama J and I said at the exact same time. Nick smirked at me and I stuck my tongue out at him. "Who wants to go sledding!?" Joe yelled surprising me so much that I almost fell out of my chair. Joe quickly caught me around the waist pulled me back into my chair. I smiled thankfully at him and he smiled back but didn't move his arm from its current position. "Ehhumm" I coughed politely. "Oh," Joe said "sorry!" He pulled his arm away and blushed which caused me to blush too. Thankfully Kevin came to the rescue by offering to drives us to the sledding hill.


	3. Sledding and Accidents

"WEE!" I yelled flying at breakneck speed down the sledding hill located next to Mr. Jonas' church. I skidded to a stop near a snowman that Nick was currently building. "Aww, Nick why are you building a boring snowman when you could be risking your life with us?" I asked. "Yeah, life risking isn't really my thing" he said, cringing as Joe hit a large pile of snow nearby.

I laughed at his reaction and grabbed his hand trying to pull him up the hill. "Come on it will be fun!" I said, dragging him up to the top. He just stood there staring at the sled in fear. "Fine," I huffed, "I'll ride with you." I saw Joe dislodging himself from the snow pile at the bottom of the hill without much luck. Giggling to myself I jumped onto the sled and looked expectantly back at Nick.

"No way," he said, "I'm not getting on that thing with you! You'll kill both of us!" I just stared up at his innocently. "No! You are not getting me on that!" he yelled. "Fine!" I said in annoyance, "But you'll be mad you didn't when you see my awesome sledding skills!" He snorted in amusement and I just glared back at him and pushed off.

"YAY!" I yelled flying down the hill faster than I ever had. But, something was wrong and my sled was swerving too far to the right. "Joe!" I yelled in terror. There was a rock coming up on my right and I tried desperately to move the sled around it, but I collided with it and went flying into the air. "RACHEL!" I heard Joe yell, and then everything went black.


	4. Pain and Apologies

"Come on Rachel, wake up! Your okay, it's going to be okay." Joe whisper/yelled to me. Slowly regaining consciousness, I realized that I was lying in a rather large pile of snow with three very familiar boys kneeling around me. Three very familiar boys who each wore worried expressions. "What hap-" was all I could manage before the it started. Slowly but surely, the sharp, throbbing pain in my leg increased until I could barely breathe without wincing.

"Oh God Rachel, are you okay?" Joe asked, a look of panic crossing his handsome features before he was able to control his facial expression again. Clearly he knew something that I didn't want to, and he wasn't going to let on and get me panicked also. "No!" I nearly cried. "What happened to my leg?" Kevin glanced at Nick who in turn glanced at Joe. "Nothing serious," Joe said without looking me in the eye. Oh no, this was bad. "It hurts" I complained. "We can get to the church it's only a few houses down" Kevin said looking at Joe. "Yeah, go and tell Dad what happened we'll be there in a minute" Joe said. Kevin took off towards the church to get Paul. The pain was getting worse now and it felt like my right leg was turned at an odd angle. I tried to move it just a little to test it but when I did I cried out in pain, scaring Joe to death and causing Nick to fall back onto his butt in the snow.

"Okay," Joe said "Nick, hold her leg still while I lift her." Nick tentatively wrapped his hands around my leg and I cringed at the pain in caused. This didn't go unseen by Joe who shot a death glare at Nick. "God Rachel, I'm so sorry," Nick said looking pleadingly at me "this is all my fault, I should have been on that sled with you, I could have saved you!" "It's alright Nick," I answered through my teeth, any movement caused me pain now, "it wasn't your fault, it was mine." "No it-," Nick started but Joe cut him off. "We need to get her to the church NOW."

"I thought you said it was nothing serious?" I said, agitated. "This is going to hurt, are you ready?" Joe asked me ignoring my previous question. "Yes." I answered tentatively. "Okay." He said picking me up gently while Nick held my leg steady. He was right, I did hurt, and I made that known by starting to cry. "No! Don't cry Rachel!" Joe nearly shouted at me "Shhhh, it's going to be okay! I'm here; you're going to be okay."

He repeated this little mantra all the way to the church while I buried my face into his chest and cried. When we got to the church Paul was waiting for us with blankets and an EMS. Joe carefully loaded me into the back of the waiting ambulance the climbed in next to me, never letting go of my hand. "It's all going to be okay Rachel," Joe said, and somehow, I knew it would.


	5. Embarrassment and Feasting

A/N: I am so sorry that I took FOREVER to update and that this chapter is so very short. I'm going through a little writer's block so just bear with me for the time being.

"Would you like to wheel yourself or would you like your boyfriend to wheel you?" my nurse asked me after everything had been settled and my parents had finally arrived to take me home. "Oh! Oh no, he's not my boyfriend," I managed to stammer before turning a shade of red that any tomato would envy. "I'm sorry honey, I sure didn't mean to embarrass you, but he doesn't seem like just a friend to me," She winked.

I don't think I could have been more mortified at that point but at least Joe wasn't in the room to hear. He'd gone to get me something to eat before the doctor talked to me and my parents once more before we left. However, Nick and Kevin were getting plenty of entertainment out of my nurse's little "mistake". "Oh man," Kevin managed to wheeze in between howls of laughter "I wish Joe had heard that! We wouldn't have let him live it down for weeks!" "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up Jonas but next time you do something embarrassing don't expect me to go easy on you!" I glared at them until they quieted down to a soft chuckle.

"DINNER IS SERVED!" Joe cried gliding into the room balancing a tray of what look like every food the cafeteria had ever served precariously on his palm. He winked at the uneasy way in which I was eyeing his hand, "Don't worry Rachel darling, I have it all under control!" I shot Nick a pleading glance and he walked carefully over to Joe and took the tray, placing it in my lap. "Awww man! You all never let me have any fun," Joe sulked. " Don't worry Joe," I promised ," You'll have plenty of fun the next five weeks being my personal slave," I smiled sweetly.

"You're lucky that that smile still works on me," He grumbled, pulling a chair up to my bed side. Nick and Kevin quietly left the room to find their parents. "That I am," I agreed. "Now do tell Mr. Jonas, what exactly have you brought me for this lovely meal?" "Why Ms. Smith, I do believe that I have provided an excellent mystery meat sandwich, a jello cup, lime of course," He added with a wink, "Some off brand chips, a brownie, and apple, and a sadly decarbonated soda. "Well then," I smiled, "We feast!"


	6. Fights and Double Meanings

"Oh Joey dearest!" I cried, reaching for the remote control in vain. I knew I would never be able to reach it, but it had the intended effect on Joe. He entered the room and immediately retrieved it for me.

Looking exasperated he collapsed unceremoniously onto a cushion next to my good foot on the floor of my living room. We had decided to watch our favorite movie, Pirates of the Caribbean, today and Joe had made us a huge bowl of popcorn.

"When does that stupid thing come off again?" he asked for the millionth time reaching to grab a gigantic handful of popcorn. "Only one more week!" I smiled happily. He grinned cheekily and stuffed all of the popcorn into his mouth. "Then can I stop rushing around and doing everything for you?" he asked spitting bits of popcorn everywhere.

"Why Joey, I'm hurt that you don't care enough to help poor little old me when you were the one who got me into this situation in the first place" I pouted, deciding to ignore the popcorn-spitting. "And how exactly did I get you into this situation?" he asked confused reaching for another handful.

"Well I do believe that you were the one that INSISTED we go sledding" I accused trying to get a handful only to have him yank the bowl away. "Yeah, but you were the one who decided to go down without Nick" he argued.

"Oh yeah, like it was my fault that your sissy brother wouldn't ride the sled with me!" I nearly shouted, getting mad quickly. "Okay Rachel, let's calm down now, we don't want to make your leg any worse" he stated, clearly worried. "Oh right," I yelled defensively, "because how would you ever live then, having to take care of me while I was injured!"

"Rachel calm down I didn't mean anything by it" he cried, obviously worried that I was getting too upset. "You don't even care about me, do you Joe! Do you!" I shouted spitting venom with each word. "Of course I do," he stated quietly," more than you know."

That floored me.

I immediately forgot what I was even angry about in the first place.

"What?" I asked softly. "I said 'more than you know'" he repeated looking me in the eyes for the first time. There was an emotion in them that I had never seen there before and it looked a heck of a lot like love.

But Joe could never love me I reasoned. I broke our eye connection before I did something stupid like jumping into his lap and kissing him until we were both seeing stars. But come to think of it, that wasn't such a bad idea either.

"I really need to get home," he said quietly, sounding disappointed, "I promised Nick that I'd help him with his homework. "Oh yeah, okay well bye," I stated lamely," see you tomorrow I guess." "Yeah, I guess," he whispered softly," see you tomorrow Rachel."

And as I watched him walk out of my front door I couldn't help but feel that I had just made a majorly huge mistake. But, hard as I tried, I couldn't figure out what it was. I silently went over our conversation in my head. Joe could never like me, never. So that couldn't have been what had bothered him.

Could it?


	7. Confusion and Determination

Surprisingly, I didn't hear from Joe the next day, or all of the following week, come to think of it. I tried calling, but every time I did, one of his brothers would answer and supply a lame excuse as to why he couldn't talk. One day he was taking a shower, the next he was doing homework, and the next he was busy eating. By the 8th day of calling, I was fed up. I nearly blew poor Kevin's ears off screaming when he told me that Joe was walking the dog. The Jonas' don't even have a dog! But, well, Kevin had never really had a great imagination. When we were young and played make believe in their basement Kevin would always be a tree. Could you imagine? A tree! Anyway, after blowing the eardrum in Kevin's right ear out, I decided to head on over to the Jonas house myself. Crossing the room to my door, I almost twisted my ankle sliding on a stray piece of clothing. As I bent down to pick it up, I realized that it was Joe's Red Sox sweatshirt. I quickly wiped away unexpected tears that collected in the corners of my eyes, making my throat burn. Determination took over from there; I was going to get my best friend back at any cost. I marched across the street, tripping a few times on the ice, and banged on the Jonas' front door with all my strength. When no one answered, I tried again, beating harder this time. I was sure to have a bruise. I continued hitting the door until it unexpectedly opened, causing me to fall into a very solid chest. I stepped back and resolved myself that Joe and I were going to have it out until every last problem was resolved. That was when I made the mistake of looking up into his eyes. He looked so angelic standing there with the snow falling around him that I found myself leaning in to kiss him. I stopped myself at the last second and were shared an awkward pause in which I pretended that I had been carefully studying his cheek to get an eyelash off and he coughed and looked down at his shoes. "Rachel," he began nervously, "we need to talk." He looked up at me with a kind of hopeful resolve in his eyes and that was when I gave up my dignity, threw myself into his arms, and kissed him soundly on the lips.


	8. Revelations and Happy Endings

**AN: I am so so so so sorry that this story has been so drawn out, I just lost interest in it. I tried to tie up the loose ends as best as I could and I hope everyone enjoys it!**

* * *

Heaven. That was the only way I could describe the feeling of finally kissing Joe Jonas. I threw my arms around his neck, twisting my fingers into the hair that just brushed against the collar of his shirt. He stumbled back a few steps but quickly righted himself. As his arms started to snake around my waist, reality set in and I realized what I was doing. I tore myself away from him, ignoring the pull I felt to just collapse into his arms again. This was all wrong. Joe didn't like me like this, we were just friends. What had I done? Our friendship would be ruined. Joe was looking at me in confusion. Slowly, very slowly, he reached out towards me, but I side stepped his touch. I quickly covered my mouth with my hand; I could still feel the way his lips had moved against mine. But I must have imagined it, we were just friends. I was crazy for thinking that he would like me back. He probably kissed me back because he felt sorry for me. I felt tears starting to collect in the corners of my eyes.

"Rachel, are you crying?" Joe asked quietly, worry evident in his voice.

"I…just…Joe…I'm sorry" I managed to mumble out.

"Sorry for what?" He whispered.

"You can't like me, you just can't! We're friends, just friends!" I all but shouted at him.

"Rachel, that's not true. You know it's not…we both know it's not…" Joe muttered shyly. "I've had a crush on you for the majority of our lives but I think I've only just begun to realize how much I truly care about you…I think I'm in love with you."

There was no way this could be happening, it was all too perfect. But it was; Joe Jonas had just professed his love for me. I had been waiting for this day since I was 5 years old. I glanced at Joe who was nervously awaiting my reply to his unexpected declaration and realized that I truly did love him back. I decided to answer him the only way I knew how Seeing as I had forgotten my name much less how to string together enough words to get my point across, I quickly recovered the space I had put between us and flung myself into his arms, where I had belonged all along, kissing him once more and finally realizing that, no matter what happened, Joe had always been there for me and he always would.

* * *

**AN: Please Review even though you have ever right not to seeing as it's only 450 words and it took so long to update. It would be much appreciated though... =)**


End file.
